


Namaste

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, Extreme Top Energy, F/F, Flexibility, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Kelly, Yoga, Yoga Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Kelly accidentally discovers a hobby of Alex's.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79





	Namaste

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a Dansen Thirst Squad prompt. You can prompt me on Tumblr (SmutEmpress). Please let me know if you enjoy my story. It's what keeps me writing. Kudos and comments are my life force.

Not long after Kelly left for work, I finally got out of bed and changed into my workout clothes. It was a warm morning so I just wore a black sports bra and dark blue capri leggings. Barefoot, I went out to the patio with my laptop and the yoga mat I kept hidden in my side of the closet. When I got outside, I queued up my usual DVD and rolled open the foam mat. Kelly and I bought this house for the seclusion and, in moments like this, it was all the more appreciated. The singing birds and scraping of wind-swept leaves across the concrete was a soothing backdrop to the voice coming through the speakers.

At the end of the hour-long video, I stayed in supine position for a minute, enjoying the looseness of my muscles before heading back into the house. With my laptop under one arm, and the rolled-up mat under the other, I opened the sliding glass door and nearly dropped both when I saw Kelly standing nearby. She was leaning against the counter and I could barely speak with the way she dragged her eyes over me without blinking.

“You… yoga?” she said, swallowing hard amidst the partial question.

“I, yoga. Yeah,” I replied, laughing softly and setting my things down on the kitchen table.

I rubbed at the back of my neck with an open palm, embarrassed by the attention.

“Why hide it?” she asked, pushing herself off of the counter and toward me.

“I don’t know. I guess I thought you wouldn’t think I was such a badass if you knew,” I shrugged.

“Well, I can confirm that when you were in One Legged Dolphin pose, I wasn’t actually thinking anything,” she replied, circling me predatorily.

“How long have you been watching?” I asked, trying to hide the quiver in my voice at the thought.

“A while. A good, _long_ while,” she replied, stopping behind me and pressing her front into my back.

Her tone caused a noticeable weakness in my knees and I felt like putty under her capable touch. Palms flat on my stomach, she began sliding them up toward my sports bra. 

“Fuck,” I whispered when she tugged sharply at the elastic around my ribs.

She got my bra all the way off without another word and when she spun me around roughly, her mouth secured around an already stiff nipple. The whole situation caught me so off guard that all I could do was react to what she was doing. One of my hands automatically buried in her hair, which only served to galvanize her commitment. Spending about a minute on each one, she finally released me with a wet pop. I could only stand there, stunned and panting, while she took off her shirt a second before stepping back into me. I barely had time to wet my lips before hers were on mine and as soon as I tried to put my hands on her hips she grabbed my wrists, not breaking the kiss. I took the hint and didn’t try to take over again. 

As a reward for my obedience, Kelly gripped my backside a second later with both hands and not at all gently. During a sharp, stabilizing breath in, she dragged her hands a few inches lower to hoist me up so that I had to catch myself by wrapping my legs around her hips. My arms were around her shoulders and while I must have carried her to bed this way a hundred times, she’d never done it to me and the feat of strength pushed me far deeper into my arousal than such a simple act would typically warrant. The way she threw me onto the mattress was borderline aggressive and I was already breathing way too hard. I sat up to watch what she was doing when she stood at the foot of the bed.

When I thought I was at peak excitement, I heard the clanking metal as she unbuckled her belt. She undid the zipper and button of her jeans next, climbing on top of me and massaging through my thin pants with one hand. My moans were swallowed by her soft lips that hungrily met mine over and over. I groaned in protest when she sat back on her knees, no longer touching me. With some effort, she guided my pants down my legs before tossing them impatiently into a corner. It made me self-conscious because besides being totally covered in sweat, I was way outside my comfort zone being this completely dominated by her. Though, I was absolutely enjoying it at the same time.

Her hand was back between my legs and the second she felt how wet I was, things went very quickly from there. As soon as she got off the bed, my eyes followed every move. First, she finished undressing herself and when she started walking toward my nightstand, I had to squeeze my legs together because even miniscule relief was necessary when I realized what was happening. The sound of dense silicone banging against the drawer echoed in the otherwise silent room and she slipped it on one leg at a time. Adjusting the straps with a single sharp tug on each side, she climbed back between my legs, staying up on her knees.

“Let’s see just how flexible you are,” Kelly said softly yet assuredly.

That was when I thought about cold showers and politics and traffic and whatever other non-sex related thing I could think of to keep from coming just from the combination of those words and the sight of the thick, black toy strapped to her waist. She dropped her palms flat on the bed next to my shoulders and I felt the full length of the silicone against my profuse wetness. While she kissed me, her fingers clutched possessively at the back of my neck, her thumb brushing my throat as the caress continued downward. My nipple pressed into the center of her palm when she closed her fingers around my breast.

The multitude of sensations had me rolling my hips into her, teasing myself against her length. Backing up just enough to reach down, she held the shaft in her fist without breaking eye contact. Her thumb rubbed lightly against my excited nerves as she guided the tip into me. Partial curse words fell out of me, tangled up in desperate gasps and, despite my tightness, there was plenty of lubrication for her to comfortably push the rest of the way inside. I held onto her waist, sure she could feel the bruising pressure of my fingertips just under her ribs. Moving only her hips, Kelly started a slow pace, going as deep as she could each time. She bit my collarbone, sucking a mark into before kissing me on the lips again. After that, she returned to a kneeling position, this time inside me. 

She yanked my hips up and toward her to be at a more advantageous angle, causing me to moan as the leather of the harness met my swollen lips. While running her hand along my left inner thigh, she continued to thrust, the pace even slower than a minute ago. When her hand reached the back of my knee, she brought the leg up so that my heel was nearly flush with my backside. Continuing the journey downward, her fingers wrapped possessively around my ankle, her hand sliding to my calf as she raised the leg until it was parallel to the headboard behind me. Leaning forward slightly, she changed the angle of entry in my favor. The tendons and ligaments from my hip to my ankle extended little by little as she tested my limits.

My knee met my chest, leg still fully straightened, when she finally arrived at my threshold. I caught a brief glimpse of her impressed nod before her shoulder replaced her hand in holding my leg in place. Dropping her now freed hand to the mattress, we were just as close together as we would have been in missionary position. The deep stretch was only in my periphery now as she hastened her thrusts. She panted with the effort and, at some points, the undulation faltered as she got caught up in the pounding against her own sensitive flesh. 

“Get on your knees, babe,” she breathed, backing up enough to pull out of me.

When I complied, I felt her walk forward on her knees behind me. My arms were straight as I held myself up on all fours. Kelly rubbed her hand up from my tailbone to the spot between my shoulder blades, applying pressure in an indication I easily understood. Getting down to my elbows, then stretching my arms out toward the headboard, gave her a view I’d had the pleasure of seeing from her many times and I wondered briefly if she enjoyed it as much as I always did.

“I can see how wet you are. You’re dripping. Pick up your hips higher for me,” she demanded.

I tucked in my lower back, tilting my pelvis headily. One hand on either side, she held me spread open, moaning appreciatively at the opening that was ripe for her reentry. Moving one hand to my hip and the other to the shaft once again, she was back inside me in no time. My cheek rubbed against the sheet with every meeting of her hips and my backside. Being posed this way my moans sounded more like grunts, but there were a lot of them and they harmonized with the ones coming unadulterated from Kelly behind me. I lifted myself back up onto my hands, punishment be damned, which interrupted her rhythm. She slowed down, even though her grasp on my hips was still borderline painful.

“I want to see you,” I requested.

“Get on top of me, then,” she replied, slipping out of me more easily this time.

When she got on her back, with a few pillows propping up her head and shoulders, I climbed over her lap. I watched her as she focused between our legs. Strong hands kneaded into my thighs as I descended, taking her fully and easily. I sat there for a few seconds, making her wait, and her eyes drifted slowly up my body until she was looking into mine.

“You always surprise me, you know that?” she asked in a sudden moment of tenderness.

Instead of saying anything, I decided to help make her point, and started rocking back and forth in her lap. She groaned at the unexpected stimulation and bit her lip, her eyes shut tightly. I leaned back in a successful attempt to get her to open her eyes. Her hands quickly came to support me by wrapping around my lower back. I continued leaning back, knowing unequivocally that her attention was on my bowing torso. Soon, my hands were on her shins, sliding back toward her ankles as I deepened the bend in my spine. 

“Oh, my god, babe. You’ve really been holding out on me,” she whispered, feeling the pressure of the stretching straps pinching into her hips.

At that point, the tip of the toy was perfectly aimed, but as I rapidly approached my orgasm, I couldn’t focus on maintaining the position any longer so I shifted forward, planting my hands on her shoulders. I fought against my own tensing muscles to continue increasing my pace. She could probably tell that I was close because she guided my hips with her hands when she noticed that I couldn’t keep up. One of my palms slipped against the sweat on her shoulder and I almost fell forward, but caught myself on the pillow by her head. The slight embarrassment of hearing my own moans echoing loudly off of the bedroom wall was barely on my radar until the sound halted, my walls holding tight to the seeking silicone.

“I’m coming. Fuck, I’m coming, Kelly,” I gasped, unintentionally leaving a thumb print just above her collarbone.

“I feel it, baby. You feel amazing,” she replied, holding me down briefly after each thrust.

Exhausted now, I dropped my forehead softly to Kelly’s.

“Wow,” she said, subtly massaging my waist with both hands.

“Yeah. That’s what I was gonna say,” I replied, followed by a breathless laugh. 

I picked my head up, leaning forward to uncouple myself from the toy, my nipple brushing against her lips as a result. She sucked gently on it before my arms weakened and I dropped onto my back next to her. After a deep exhale, she got up and started shimmying out of the harness. Leaving me to recover, I heard her in the bathroom, cleaning it off before putting it back where it came from. When she was back in bed, her serenity and softness had replaced the uncharacteristic bout of assertiveness.

“Did you really come home from work just to fuck me?” I asked, still unmoving.

“Shit! Work. I need to get back to work,” she gasped, panicking and getting back out of bed. 

She looked at her watch before going around to collect her clothing, putting it all back on in a hurry.

“But to answer your question, no. My first appointment got canceled and I came home to see if you wanted to have breakfast or something. Then I watched you do all those poses and… Well, that idea just went out the window obviously,” she said, zipping her pants as she stepped into her shoes. “I gotta go.”

She kissed me and it started to feel less and less like she was in a hurry. Eventually, she broke away, pouting as she gathered the last of her will power.

“Bye,” she said, more to convince herself.

“I’m not just a piece of meat, you know,” I joked.

“No,” she said, giving my nakedness one last once over. “You’re not.”

I wasn’t expecting the seriousness and sincerity of the simple response and my cheeks burned. I would have given anything for her to come back to bed. But, when she got home from work, it would be my turn and that was certainly something to look forward to.


End file.
